


Aftermath.

by sleepy_ramtsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a what-if scenario I probably thought of or stumbled upon on, Basically it's a what-if aftermath of the battle between Karasuno and Nekoma in the Nationals, I still don't know what to do on these tags to be very honest, M/M, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ramtsun/pseuds/sleepy_ramtsun
Summary: Based on a what-if scenario on when Nekoma loses to Karasuno in Nationals and what happens to the Nekoma team after.





	Aftermath.

The pain lingered even after the reality had sunk in.

Nekomata-sensei allowed them to walk for a short while before getting in the bus, his face kind and devoid of any disappointment Kuroo hoped to see after the match. The loss still stung, something akin to a fresh wound even as the raven-haired male smiled at Karasuno's exhausted but _so goddamn_ proud face when the last set had ended.

Naoi-sensei patted each of them in back as they passed by, telling them quietly to enjoy the sights as much as they can and no, they are not angry because they lost and yes, they are proud to have them in the team and instead, do better next year. For the graduates, Naoi-sensei had thanked for their time with a smile that had Kuroo's gut twisting in guilt.

There would an official turnover ceremony a few days after the match, but for now, everyone could use some rest and distraction.

They were so close.

So, _so_ close to winning.

But the meager point difference told them otherwise.

Every loss of point, every uncoordinated attack and slips in defense ate at him, spreading through his body and making him lethargic and weary.

He should have done better.

_Kuroo should have done better._

And yet, no amount of self-hatred and wonder wishing can erase the reality of their loss. 

Kuroo still should have done better, though.

Everyone had been crying that is, except for Kenma, Kuroo mused idly. Even the normally intense Taketora was subdued, face damp with tears as he wailed with Inuoka in the lockers.

"I should have—shou—argh, damnit!" 

"You did your best and that is all we could ever ask for," Yakkun had been quick to contradict the male's words, face splotchy and shiny with tears and sweat he had yet to wipe but the sincerity of his words were seen at his eyes. "Do not tell yourself otherwise."

Kenma had been hovering beside him at that time, worry and concern palpable in his cat-like gaze as Kuroo sensed him look into his crouched and silently crying form. 

The raven haired male didn't need to know the words the other wanted him say, already familiar enough with his childhood best friend's habits to decipher the meaning behind his look.

He would tell the setter what was on his mind later on. Right now, he had to lift up the spirits of his team.

 

_(His team, Kuroo would remember fondly again in the near future, when Kenma would bring out an album that Yakkun had apparently made for each and every one of the Nekoma team before Kuroo had graduated and forgot to peer through its contents years later.)_

 

Kuroo was proud to be the captain of this ragtag team.

Their ragtag team.

And he would be damned if he's going to let them wallow in their own misery when he knew that his team did just to get in even, to the Nationals.

The raven haired male was jerked out his thoughts before the words reached his mind.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't a good setter to you," Kenma mumbled suddenly, fingers digging deep on Kuroo's jacket as the latter carried him on his back. 

A soft breeze passed by the nearly empty streets, ruffling the younger male's half-bleached locks as Kuroo sighed.

"Kenma," he murmured, lips curving in spite of himself as he felt Kenma beginning to burrow into his back. "How could it ever be your fault?"

He continued on when he sensed Kenma was about to retort.

"You gave your best," Kuroo hummed, blinking rapidly even as he felt the telltale burn behind his eyes. "And I'm so proud; so, so proud to have you as my setter. I knew you didn't like volleyball that much, but I'll always owe it to you when you joined anyway in middle school and followed me all the way to Nekoma now."

"I'll still follow you to Tōdai," Kenma was quick to reply, voice tinged with the slightest bit of confusion and fear. "Unless…you don't…want to…?"

"Kami no, Kenma," Kuroo snorted, one hand reaching up backwards to pat the blonde's head. "I may be selfless on a lot of things but I'm afraid I have to be selfish when it comes to you. But if you do want to g—"

"I'll always," Kenma's voice cracked, making him stiffen and freeze. "I'll always follow you, Kuro. Remember?"

"Even if, if I restrict you from, from doing normal things like," Kenma stammered shakily, slender fingers digging deep into the back of Kuroo's jacket tightly to show his silent distress and discomfort. "Like partying and, and spending time with others and having fun."

His Kenma thought of himself as boring?

_His Kenma?_

"Oh, Kenma," Kuroo exhaled loudly, abruptly twisting the other so that he was carrying him on his front. His forehead touched the other's blotchy one, reddened in a futile effort not to cry. His lips curved into smile. "Who needs fun when I have you?"

Kenma hiccupped in reply, shaking his head even as Kuroo kissed his cheek.

"Next year is going to be hard," Kuroo stated quietly instead, eyes still soft, "but you're going to be a great captain."

He could see it already, the making of a captain in his beloved kitten's actions. Kenma only needed a push.

"Captain?" Kenma squeaked, beginning to shake in his arms before Kuroo hushed him. "H-How..."

"Be a good captain to Nekoma, all right?" Kuroo asked him affectionately, nuzzling the other's pale neck to calm him down, "Don't worry kitten, you'll do just fine. And you have Lev, Inuoka, Taketora, Shibayama, and Fukunaga behind you to lean on when things get too much."

"But…"

"No buts," Kuroo replied firmly, before he softened, "besides, I'm here if you need some help too. It's just like middle school all over again kitten, minus the captain part that is."

The half-bleached blond's breath hitched.

"You'll…" Kenma's voice was barely a whisper, as his cat-like eyes stared into his form with trembling hope. "You'll wait…?"

 

An affectionate smile graced his lips. 

 

"Always."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need more angsty KuroKen ಥ_ಥ
> 
> P.S. I did this to satisfy my KuroKen heart hnng but seriously, I really need more Kuroken.


End file.
